


Coffee Cups and Swing Rides Stick With A Person

by ThatOddNerd



Series: And Those We Left Behind [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddNerd/pseuds/ThatOddNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't tell anyone when it starts happening. They might think she was crazy and lock her up in Belle's old cell at the hospital. Not that she would blame them. She felt like she was going crazy herself.</p><p>Sort of spoilers for the season 4 premiere but not entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cups and Swing Rides Stick With A Person

* * *

 

"Are you just going to ignore me now or what? Was it something I said?" 

She doesn't tell anyone when it starts happening. They might think she was crazy and lock her up in Belle's old cell at the hospital. Not that she would blame them. She felt like she was going crazy herself. 

"It wasn't something you said." She admitted. "It was..."

"The fact that I'm saying anything to begin with?" 

"Yeah."

"I'm gone. You don't have to talk to me." 

She knew that. She knew that all too well. She was reminded of that every day and it hurt her more than she was letting on. It would have been easier if there wasn't anything left of him to remind her of what they once had, what they possibly could have had again in the future, but as it is...

"Henry is looking good. I'm glad. I was worried about him when I was in the Enchanted Forest. Although I knew you two would be alright. But I can't help but worry. That's just who I am. As you well know." Even his smile, the crooked half smile he saved just for her because he knew that when they had first started dating it made butterflies flutter in her stomach, was the same. He didn't look the way he did when...it happened. He looked like how he was when they first met, when he popped up in the back seat of that damn car and changed her life forever. And yet, despite looking like that youthful, unworried (Although now Emma guessed the 'not worried' part was an act. He really was always worried.) he looked every bit his three hundred years. His eyes had always had an unmistakable wisdom to them, the look of an old soul who wanders the earth, picking up information and life lessons wherever he went. Before it was a metaphor in her mind, now she knew it was literal. 

"He's doing better." Emma agreed. "He has this school project coming up that he's really excited about and my mom keeps resisting the urge to help him out. It'd be a conflict of interest. Even if he does have a new teacher, she subs sometimes and she assigned the project."

"What is it?" 

"A family history." Emma replied, smiling.

"Well hell, all he'd need for that is to take that book into class, mark up all the stories about us, and say 'Read it and weep.'" That got a loud whoop of laughter from Emma, and he smiled as well. "So what are you going to do about this latest predicament Miss Swan? Gotta love Storybrooke. You're actually dealing  with a fish who grants people wishes only to have those wishes destroy them. Who'd a thunk it?"" Emma groaned.

"Of all the fairytales to be true, and wow, what an evil spin on things. Not that I'm surprised. Before you know it I'll be dealing with a wrathful Saint Nicholas terrorizing kids in their dreams just like Nightmare on Elm Street." 

"Don't be ridiculous. Santa isn't real." Emma gave him an exasperated look that made him laugh. 

"So, any suggestions for an evil killer fish?" 

"Bait a hook and wait?" There was the look again, and he smiled. "But seriously, can you get close to it if it knows you aren't there for a wish?"

"There's some weird protection shield around the lake it's in. I tried to get close but then got blown away." 

"Can you figure out how to take the protection shield off? Maybe if you and Regina teamed up..."

"We tried. It didn't work." 

"Damn."

"Yeah." Emma stretched her limbs and sat back in the chair at her desk. 

"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you." 

"Thanks." 

"Do you miss me?" It was such a sudden question she didn't respond right away. She didn't know how to. 

"Yes. Every day."

"Did you really love me?"

"Yes. You were the love of my life." She didn't really realize the truth of those words until she said them. She'd lost him so many times, admitting something something like that seemed almost ridiculous. 

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes." 

"I want you to be happy you know. I want you to move on. I want you and Henry to have wonderful lives. As much as I'd like to see you guys again, I'm hoping it won't be for a long, long time." He looked very pensive for a minute then said " Ok, Henry might take a very long time with my genetics. People from my village had unnaturally long lives." 

"I look forward to that. I hope he does have a very long life." 

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

"It's a shame we didn't get a chance to see our son grow up together." 

"It is."

There was silence.

"I had these plans you know." Emma commented. "Big ones.  I was going to ask you to teach him your survival skills and tell him stories from Neverland. Tell him some good memories you have of your dad. I know you had at least a few. We were going to be there for his prom...if they have prom here, and his graduation. His wedding. You and me. We could have had a future together. And then..."

"And then we didn't." He finished. 

"And then we didn't." She echoed. "Sometimes it feels like I'm going crazy." 

"You could stop me at any time Emma, you know this. I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm not really here." 

"I know." A pause. " I think... I think I don't want you to leave."

"You do. Or you should. How would that even work? You're up at the alter one day and during the vows, I'll be right behind your groom...or bride, I don't judge, making funny faces and innapropriate comments. Naw, that won't work." 

" I still want you around. At least for awhile." 

"Alright. I'll stick around."

"Good." She leaned forward and placed both her arms on the desk, looking at him with mischief in her eyes.

"I know that look. That is your 'I'm up to something.' look. You figured it out didn't you? How did I not know? I'm part of your mind." 

"You don't know it all sweet cheeks." She quipped, getting up from her chair and walking over to get her jacket...his jacket, from the stand. "Let's roll." 

In her illusion, she had forgotten one rather important detail about the station that day.

Her dad was in the building as well. Stopping at the door to the main office, a box of files in his hands, he listened to her talk to the man who was no longer with them, worry on his face. 

He knew his daughter missed Neal, he just didn't know she missed him enough to imagine him being there with her. At least she admitted he wasn't really there. 

When he told his wife about it later, she informed him she already knew. She'd caught Emma 'talking' to Neal several times now. 

"And you didn't tell me? What if it's a sign she's losing her mind? What if it's a delayed reaction to his death? What if she has a mental break down?" 

" Oh honey..." Snow began, adjusting Baby Neal on her shoulder. " It's...she's dealing. This is just her way of doing so. She lost him and found him a couple times too many and I think now that she has officially lost him forever she...it's going to take awhile. How would you feel if I died and you couldn't bring me back? How do you think I'd have felt if you had died in Neverland? She's dealing with this the best way she can. You never get over your first true love. Not really." 

"You're right." David sighed, sitting down on a stool at the island. "I'm just worried."

"I know you are sweetie, but it'll be okay." Snow commented, walking over to the fridge to grab a bag of lettuce before tossing it on the island. "Make a salad? I need to go put Neal down for the night." 

"Yeah." David kissed his son on the head, and then kissed his wife, before she turned to go to their room down the hall. "Everything will be alright." 

 

The End.

 


End file.
